Embodiments of the inventive concepts are directed generally to an electrophoretic display device, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display device with an improved display quality.
In general, a liquid crystal display displays an image using optical properties of liquid crystals. Liquid crystal displays are slim, light weight, and have low power consumption as compared with cathode ray tube displays. However, there are limits to reducing the thickness and weight since a liquid crystal display requires a backlight assembly to provide light to the liquid crystals.
In contrast, an electrophoretic display apparatus displays an image using an electrophoretic phenomenon in which charged pigment particles are moved by an electric field generated between upper and lower substrates. The electrophoretic display apparatus can be operated without any light source, because the electrophoretic display apparatus is a reflective display apparatus configured to display an image by absorbing or reflecting an externally incident light using the pigment particles. Accordingly, an electrophoretic display apparatus is also slim and light weight as compared with a liquid crystal display.